Magical Mirror
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: 'Setelah kepergian gadis itu, halusinasi indah menyerangku. Ini seperti mimpi, dan aku tidak mau bangun dari mimpi itu. Aku bisa disebut gila.. dan aku menerimanya. Kenapa takut harus gila untuk gadis itu? Halusinasi dibalik cermin. Kenapa... harus dicermin' /"jangan pergi, kumohon."/"aku minta, jangan lupakan aku"/"ini hanya keajaiban"/


**Magical Mirror**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.**

**Songfic**

**Diangkat dari lagu Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len, Magical Mirror. **

**.**

**Levi x Petra**

**Konfliknya dari eps 21**

**Warningnya mungkin typo yang gak diundang, OOC, asal, abal, ngawur, nista. Ya gitu deh...**

**Tapi saya tetep berhaarap readers suka lho**

**Saangat berharap**

**Pokonya kecup manja buat readers ^^**

**Muaaaach**

**Please enjoy it**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Setelah kepergian gadis itu, halusinasi indah menyerangku. Ini seperti mimpi, dan aku tidak mau bangun dari mimpi itu. Aku bisa disebut gila.. dan aku menerimanya. Kenapa takut harus gila untuk gadis itu? Halusinasi dibalik cermin. Kenapa... harus dicermin?'

/"jangan pergi, kumohon."/"aku minta, jangan lupakan aku"/"ini hanya keajaiban"/

.

Levi Ackerman. Begitu orang-orang mengenalnya.

Prajurit terkuat umat manusia. Begitu orang-orang memanggilnya.

Harapan kuat umat manusia. Begitu orang-orang menganggapnya.

Tak ada satupun orang yang tahu bagaimana sosok dibalik prajurit terkuat itu. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang dielu-elukan akan membuat perjuangan umat manusia selangkah lebih maju. Bagaimana sensasi saat menyaksikan banyak hal terjadi didunia kejam balik dinding ini. Tak ada yang tahu.. bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang kepercayaan satu per satu. Bahkan lebih dari itu, kehilangan orang yang -ia akui- sangat ia cintai.

Petra Rall. Gadis manis berani mati itu telah berhasil memikat Levi. Menjeratnya dalam sebuah kisah kompleks yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Entah berakhir manis atau menyedihkan.

Ini memang takdir yang kejam. Dirinya telah dipermainkan takdir. Seolah ditertawakan Tuhan akan nasib sialnya pada hari mengenaskan itu.

Siapa yang menyangka kematian gadisnya sangat tidak disangka-sangka. Diinjak Titan. Konyol sekali.

Padahal Levi bisa melindunginya, jika ia tetap mengawasi gadis itu. Ia bisa membuat Petra hidup lebih lama, jika saja ia bersikap egois saat itu. Ia bisa membuat gadis itu merasa lebih bahagia, jika saja ia tahu akhir kisahnya akan semenyedihkan ini.

Sudah hampir seminggu dari hari dimana ekspedisi itu dilakukan. Dan selama itu pula sang prajurit terkuat absen dalam tugasnya di kemiliteran. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan memilih menyendiri di kediamannya, mengurung diri di dalam kamar rapi miliknya.

Ia seolah sudah tidak peduli dengan masa depan umat manusia. Ia kehilangan alasannya untuk tetap bertahan. Ia lebih memilih menarik diri kedalam kesepian.

Irvine sudah berkali-kali datang berkunjung untuk membujuk Levi agar tidak mogok kerja seperti ini. Tapi apa daya. Nasib Irvine selalu berakhir dengan bantingan pintu dihadapannya.

Tidak sopan memang. Tapi Levi menjadikan Irvine salah satu penyebab kematian Petra. Jika saja saat itu Irvine tidak menyuruhnya mengisi ulang gas dan mengganti pedang, Levi masih bisa menemui timnya. Dan meminimalisir segala hal yang telah terjadi ini. Levi menyalahkan komandannya itu. Dan tetap tidak mau mendengar permintaan maaf dan penyesalan darinya. Untuk hal ini dia memang kekanak-kanakan. Siapa peduli? Pikir Levi. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Apa yang menurutnya bisa mengobati rasa kehilangannya. Seminim apapun. Ia tidak bisa terus terpuruk.

Hari kedelapan dimana ia tidak datang ke markas. Lagi-lagi ia hanya duduk termangu diatas ranjang empuknya. Celana hitam dan kemeja putih selalu melekat berantakan ditubuhnya. Untuk apa merapikan diri saat ini, batinnya saat sesekali menjatuhkan pandang pada cermin besar disamping ranjang, melihat seberapa buruk dirinya saat ini.

Pagi masih menjadi latar aktivitas membosankan Levi itu. Semilir angin berhembus santai dan masuk kedalam kamar yang berada dilantai 2 ini. Memberi sebuah gerakan santai dari gordeng transparan dijendela yang terbuka, juga pada helaian rambut kelam milik Levi. Sang empu tetap tak bergerak mendapat belaian lembut dari angin pagi.

Entah keberapa kalinya mulut Levi menghembuskan napas kasar. Jujur, ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Kehidupannya dirasa sangatlah berat setelah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga itu. Seorang prajurit terkuat rapuh karena kehilangan cinta? Itu seperti lelucon. Levi sendiri ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang seperti ini. Tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk bangkit. Atau mungkin masih belum waktunya.

Lagi. Levi melirik pada cermin besar disamping kirinya. Ia bisa melihat lingkaran hitam dimata sipitnya semakin jelas terlihat. Kurang tidur. Pipinya juga terlihat lebih tirus. Ia sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup. Kehilangan harapan dan pijakan hidup.

Semakin lama Levi memandang cermin itu, semakin terjadi hal yang aneh.

Bayangan dirinya dipantulan cermin perlahan berubah menjadi bayangan lain, bukan sosoknya.

Levi membulatkan matanya. Mulai mendekati cermin dengan langkah ragu-ragu.

Kini sudah jelas. Cermin yang memang setinggi dengannya menampilkan sebuah sosok lain.

Perlahan Levi menyentuh permukaan cermin. Dan sosok didalam cermin itu melakukan hal yang sama. Mata pria itu masih membelalak tak percaya. Sang sosok tersenyum lembut pada Levi. Sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

Tangan kanan Levi yang menyentuh cermin terasa hangat seperti menyentuh kulit. Bayangan ini terlihat nyata. Levi berkedip untuk memastikan hal ini bukanlah kiasan. Ia benar-benar menemukan sosok itu, di cermin.

"Petra?"

Senyuman dari sosok dihadapannya semakin jelas terlihat.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." ucap sosok yang menurutnya Petra itu.

Rasa hangat semakin menjalar ditangan kanannya. Matanya terasa sedikit mengembun merasakan kehangatan itu.

"Panggil... namaku." pinta Levi dengan nada suara rendah.

"Levi, _heichou_." balas sang sosok.

"Sebut.. namamu."

Sosok itu memejamkan mata, masih dengan senyuman manis dibibir peachnya.

"Petra Rall."

Tajuh. Air yang mengembun di mata Levi akhirnya jatuh meski hanya setetes. Matanya kini sarat akan kesedihan. Ini lebih menguras emosinya dibanding saat mendapati mayat Petra. Ia mulai rapuh. Tidak lagi sekuat saat hari itu.

Levi mendudukkan dirinya. Tangan kanannya masih menyentuh permukaan cermin yang dirasa sangat nyata dengan tangan Petra yang hangat. Petra juga mengikuti posisi Levi. Mempermudah dirinya memangdang sosok pria yang tak henti memandangnya dengan intens.

"_Heichou_.." suara lirih Petra menyadarkan lamunan Levi.

Pria itu mengerjap. Mendengar suara panggilan lembut itu membuatnya bernostalgia. Ia tetap merenung dalam hati. Pertanyaan kompleks terus berdatangan menyerbu pikirannya. Tapi tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Levi. Seolah ia tidak mau tahu alasan Petra berada dihadapannya sekarang, di dalam cermin. Seolah tidak mau bertanya berapa lama Petra akan berada disana, untuknya.

Bukan. Bukan Levi tidak mau. Tapi dia tidak sanggup. Ia tidak sanggup mengetahui segala hal yang mungkin akan membuatnya lebih putus asa. Ia lebih baik tahu satu hal saat ini. Tahu bahwa Petra tengah berada di depannya. Itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

"Aku sangat meindukanmu."

Kepala Levi membentur permukaan cermin agar ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Petra lebih jelas. Dirinya menutup kelopak matanya. Berusaha menikmati sensasi aneh saat berhadapan pada cermin dengan sosok gadisnya. Saat itulah Levi juga merasakan belaian lembut dipipinya.

"Tetaplah.. disisiku."

Belaian itu berhenti.

"Itu permintaanmu, _heichou_. Akan kukabulkan."

Mata terpejam itu kembali terbuka. Lagi-lagi beribu pertanyaan datang. Tapi Levi tidak mau menanyakannya. Ia akan menerima apapun. Meski Petra harus berada didalam cerminpun, ia akan terima. Selama ia bisa melihat sosok itu ada bersamanya. Nyata maupun tidak.

"Aku belum sempat mengatakannya. Petra, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan pergi lagi."

Petra hanya tersenyum lirih. Merasa tidak yakin akan berada disisi pria yang juga dicintainya itu selamanya. Tidak ada yang tahu akhir cerita ini akan seperti apa.

.

.

Hari berganti. Petra masih menemani Levi didalam cermin. Dan keadaan Levi yang terpurukpun mulai membaik. Itu karena Petra memintanya untuk makan dan merawat diri. Bahkan Petra juga meminta Levi untuk kembali bertugas. Tapi tentu saja Levi menolah. Pria itu terlalu takut saat ia kembali ke rumah sosok Petra sudah menghilang.

Levi masih terlalu betah berada dikamarnya ini. Ia masih ingin berada bersama Petra. Seperti ini.

Dengan sabar dan tetap tersenyum, Petra mendengarkan segala hal yang dikatakan Levi. Menurutnya Levi menjadi lebih banyak bicara sekarang. Ah.. mungkin karena faktor rindu itu. Ia tahu selama ia mati Levi tidak berinteraksi dengan seorangpun. Jadi pasti begitu banyak hal yang ingin Levi bagi.

"Aku yang bodoh ini selalu memendam apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Tapi aku berusaha sebisanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku menyukaimu, Petra. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil dengan baik.."

"Tidak tidak, _heichou_. Aku.. mengerti apa yang anda lakukan padaku dulu. Tapi aku berpura-pura untuk tidak mengerti agar anda mau mengatakannya langsung. Dan lagi aku juga takut bahwa perkiraanku salah. Aku takut jika ternyata perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.."

Senyuman penuh makna diperliatkan Levi. Ia lalu mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Petra dengan lembut. Ia sangat suka melakukan itu padanya. Menunjukkan bahwa ia sangatlah menyayangi gadis itu.

"Tapi nyatanya tidak kan?"

Hening. Ingin sekali Petra menitikkan air mata karena terharu. Tapi kini ia tidak memiliki emosi seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa marah, menangis, berkeringat, malu, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Ia hanyalah roh yang menempati cermin. Roh yang diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dan memperbaiki keadaan orang yang paling berat ia tinggalkan, karena orang itu juga berat melepaskannya.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi semuanya. Terus bersikap ramah dan membuat pria itu senyaman mungkin.

"Aku merindukan kopi buatanmu." Levi berguman.

Posisi duduknya kini menghadap kearah jendela kamar yang terbuka. Menampilkan dedaunan hijau dari pohon diluar sana. Langit biru tanpa awan juga bisa ia lihat melatari dedaunan itu.

Cuaca hari ini cerah lagi. Matahari yang sudah tinggi menyinari kamar itu. Dan Levi menikmati semuanya. Begitu pula Petra. Meski dengan beban pikiran berat yang menyertainya setiap saat.

"Tapi kau berada disisiku saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Petra menoleh padanya. Melihat ukiran Tuhan paling sempurna yang pernah ia lihat didunia. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bekali-kali bahwa pria yang masih menatap ke arah jendela itu mencintainya juga. Bersyukur bahwa dirinya ditempatkan sebagai hal paling penting bagi pria tersebut. Ia sangatlah bahagia, melebihi siapapun.

Kenangan-kenangan manis diingatannya kembali berputar dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan sebuah cuplikan apa yang pernah ia alami bersama Levi. Juga sebelum pria itu menaruh perhatian lebih padanya.

.

.

_Petra berlari tergesa karena ia terlambat berkumpul diruangan kapten barunya. Matilah dia jika membuat kapten -yang juga diam-diam ia sukai- marah padanya._

_Setelah hampir sampai ke ruangan yang dituju, ia berpapasan dengan orang yang dicari. Otomatis ia berhenti dan memberi hormat padanya._

_Alis Levi berkerut dalam menyadari satu-satunya gadis ditimnya ini baru menunjukkan batang hidungnya setelah anggota tim yang lain memulai tugas mereka hari ini._

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai terlambat begini? Kau kira aku akan lembut padamu hanya karena kau seorang gadis?"_

_"M-maaf heichou."_

_"Berlari 10 keliling HQ sebelum melakukan tugas seperti yang lain! Dan hukumannya akan bertambah jika kau mengulangi kesalahanmu. "_

_"Baik!"_

_Levi berlalu pergi dengan acuh. Dan Petra, mau tidak mau harus menjalankan hukuman itu. Tidak melakukannya berarti hukumannya ditambah. Lain kali ia akan lebih hati-hati agar setidaknya memberi kesan baik pada kaptennya._

_._

_Petra duduk sendiri disalah satu bangku ruang akan di markas. Menikmati secangkir teh hangat dimalam hari memang sngat menyenangkan baginya._

_Gadis itu merenung sendiri dalam keheningan. Sudah satu tahun ia berada di tim Levi. Dan semakin kagumlah ia pada pria itu. Tapi bukan kagum yang biasa tentunya. Apa ia boleh berharap dan terus memupuk rasa suka yang ia miliki untuk sang kapten? Itu bukan sebuah kesalahan kan._

_Dalam keheningan itu tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkannya dngan duduk disamping Petra._

_"He-heichou?!"_

_Levi menoleh datar seperti biasa. Tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan posisi duduknya yang begitu dekat dengan Petra, mungkin hanya berjarak 10 cm._

_"Kenapa?" suara bariton itu akhirnya terdengar._

_"A-ah? E-eto.. kenapa anda kesini?"_

_Mungkin saat ini wajah Petra sudahlah sangat merah. Dan Levi menyukai itu._

_"Curang sekali menikmati teh sendirian."_

_"G-gomennasai.. Tapi, seingatku anda tidak suka teh."_

_"Wah wah, kau tahu banyak tentangku."_

_"E-eto.."_

_"Buatkan aku kopi kalau begitu."_

_Petra terdiam sesaat sebelum menyanggupi perintah mutlak dari Levi. Membuat kopi untuk pria itu sudah menjadi hobinya sejak ia masuk ke tim Levi. Sebuah keberuntungan menyadari ia adalah salah satu orang yang dipercaya menjadi anggota tim spesial ini._

_"Aku selalu suka kopimu."_

_Pernyataan itu sangatlah berharga. Petra hanya bisa tersenyum menghormati perkataannya. Ia tidak akan menyesal seumur hidup membuatkan kopi untuknya, sampai kapanpun._

_._

_"Nee Petra, jangan cepat mati."_

_Perkataan singkat dan sederhana itu berhasil membuat Petra merenung saat tidur. Apa maksudnya? Petra masih merasa ambigu dengan segala hal yang Levi perbuat padanya selama 2 tahun ia berada ditimnya ini. Perkataan penuh makna._

_"Aku suka kau seperti ini, selalu ada untukku."_

_Itu yang baru-baru ini Levi katakan padanya. Seperti biasa Petra merenung di ruang makan sendirian. Dan seperti biasa juga orang yang ia renungkan tiba-tiba muncul dan menemaninya. Petra menyukai itu. _

_"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sering sekali aku rasa." Levi bertanya._

_"Aku hanya merasa nyaman jika berada disini."_

_Levi tak menyahut setelahnya. Ia hanya menikmati kopi yang baru disodorkan Petra beberapa menit lalu dalam diam._

_"Heichou, akan sangat menyenangkan bukan jika ada cermin ajaib?"_

_Levi berhenti menyeruput kopinya, kemudian menoleh penuh tanda tanya pada Petra._

_"Aku sedang suka cermin-cermin antik. Aku sempat berpikir kenapa cermin bisa memantulkan bayangan kita, bukankan itu seperti sihir? Ajaib sekali bisa melihat diri sendiri di permukaan datar cermin. Sangat mengagumkan."_

_Hening kembali. Jujur, Levi masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Petra membicarakan cermin._

_"Jika aku mati nanti, aku ingin masuk kedalam cermin agar bisa menjadi bayangan orang lain."_

_Levi langsung bereaksi saat mendengar perkataan itu. Apa-apaan itu, membicarakan soal kematian._

_"Mungkin aku akan mati muda.."_

_"Cukup Petra."_

_Sedetik setelahnya Petra merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Matanya yang membelalak bisa melihat wajah Levi sangat dekat dengannya._

_Ciuman pertamanya. Direbut oleh orang yang memang dicintainya. Manis sekali bukan._

.

.

Petra memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kenangan itu mungkin akan hilang setelah ia benar-benar tidak ada didunia kejam ini. Selama ia bisa mengingat, ia akan terus mengingatnya. Meski waktunya tak lagi banyak.

"_Arigatou, heichou.._" Petra bersuara.

Suara lembut itu menginterupsikan Levi untuk kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Petra.

"Untuk apa?"

Perlahan tangan Petra menembus permukaan cermin, menggenggam tangan lawan bicaranya dengan erat.

"Terimakasih karena telah melakukan banyak hal karenaku. Karena telah memperbolehkanku untuk berada disampingmu. Karena telah hidup diwaktu yang sama denganku. Karena telah mencintaiku.."

Levi tersenyum lembut. Membalas genggaman tangan itu.

"Aku juga berterimakasih untuk alasan yang sama denganmu."

Hari ini Levi kembali menjalankan tugas setelah dibujuk berkali-kali oleh Petra. Ia luluh oleh gadis itu.

Ternyata hari ini ada misi. Jadi Levi mengikuti misi juga. Semangatnya kembali tertanam, berkat Petra.

Malam hari Levi kembali ke rumahnya. Misi hari ini ternyata berakhir dengan cukup memuaskan, tertangkapnya Titan yang telah membunuh Petra. Akhirnya Levi bisa membalas dendam.

Dengan masih menggunakan seragam pasukannya, Levi langsung menuju kamarnya. Tidak sabar menemui Petra lagi.

Levi langsung bernapas lega setelah mendapati Petra masih berada didalam cermin. Tidak ada perubahan selain aura matanya yang terlihat berbeda.

Levi yang msih berdiri langsung menyentuh permukaan cermin, ingin merasakan hangatnya tangan Petra.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" Petra bertanya.

"Misinya sukses. Kami berhasil menangkap Titan wanita."

Petra tersenyum nanar. Tiba-tiba mengingat cara kematiannya. Ia ingin menangis saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan Titan sialan itu. Aku akan mengorek semua informasi darinya dan memusnahkan seluruh Titan didunia ini."

Petra menggenggam tangan Levi. Waktunya sudah habis.

"Dunia yang damai akan kita genggam, Petra."

Senyuman itu semakin nanar terlihat.

"Maaf.. _heichou_.."

Levi terdiam. Kenapa Petra meminta maaf? Pikirnya.

"Anda sudah hidup dengan baik. Anda sudah makan dengan benar. Anda sudah memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tugasku sudah selesai."

Levi terhening. Membulatkan matanya, mulai mengerti maksud perkataan yang dirasa semakin menyakitkan dari Petra.

"Bukankah.. kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku agar kau berada disisiku?"

Tangan Petra melepas genggamannya pada tangan Levi. Tiba-tiba merasa tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bergerak.

"Tapi tidak bisa terlalu lama, _heichou_. Aku tetap harus pergi."

"Jangan pergi."

"Dunia kita sudah benar-benar berbeda."

"Jangan katakan itu."

"Aku minta, jangan menangis."

Tidak bisa. Levi semakin mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Petra setelah ini. Ia tida bisa lagi menahan kesedihan yang dulu sempat tertahan. Ia tidak bisa untuk tetap terlihat kuat didepan gadis itu. Ia tak bisa tidak mengeluarkan air mata disaat untuk sekali lagi ia akan kehilangan gadis ini.

"Jangan... menangis.."

Petra tidak tega melihat pria yang dicintainya seperti ini. Ia tidak mau menjadi hambatan untuk pria itu bangkit.

"Ini hanya sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan. Ini adalah sihir yang memberi kita kesempatan untuk bertemu. Dan aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meyakinkanmu, _heichou_."

Levi terdiam, masih menatap Petra tak percaya.

"Menghilangnya aku bukanlah akhir segalanya. Anda masih memiliki kewajiban menjunjung kemanusiaan, meneruskan cita-cita semua orang yang telah gugur lebih dulu. Kebebasan umt manusia. Itu juga cita-citaku, _heichou_. Jadi kumohon.. lanjutkanlah perjuanganku, juga para prajurit yang telah tiada."

Sekali lagi Petra tersenyum. Tulus dibalik kesedihannya.

"Aku minta, jangan lupakan aku."

Saat Levi berusaha meraih tangan Petra, kata-kata terakhir dari Petra terlontar.

"_Sayonara, heichou._"

PRAANG!

Cermin itu pecah. Sosok Petra menghilang dari dalam sana. Tangan Levi yang berhasil mendarat dipermukaan cermin yang pecah mengeluarkan darah. Tapi Levi tak peduli. Ia bahkan meremas pecahan cermin itu, menambah dalamnya luka ditangannya. Luka itu tidak lebih sakit dari apa yang menimpanya. Ini terlalu kejam.

"Aku berjanji.. aku akan melanjutkan perjuanganmu, demi kejayaan umat manusia."

Levi mendudukkan dirinya perlahan. Meresapi segalanya. Menikmati kateguhan hatinya saat ini, juga air mata yang ternyata mengalir dengan deras tanpa intruksi. Alisnya berkerut menahan luapan emosi. Giginya bergemeletuk menyiratkan keputusasaan akan Petra.

"Sial.." umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tunggu aku, Petra. Akan kutunjukkan dunia damai yang kau inginkan. Dan aku akan tetap menunggumu, kembali. Sampai kapanpun."

.

**-fin-**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai dalam 2 hari~

Hyaaaaa senangnya ^^

Semoga readers suka yaaa

Ditunggu reviewnya juga

Sedih amat ya... Rivetra kenapa harus berpisah coba? Ga terimaaaaaa

Abang Levi jadi jomblo kan...

Buat author aja ya? Gpp? Biar abang Levinya ga kesepian #maksa

Tunggu fict author yang lain ya~

Baca juga yg udah author publish

See you next fict ^^

_**-Author Shigeyuki-**_


End file.
